Levirato
by lightplusmachine
Summary: UA/ Según aquel clan, ella no era libre de empezar una nueva vida y conocer al hombre de sus sueños. Ella debía casarse con el hermano de su difunto...y darle los hijos que no pudo tener el finado ITAHINA
1. La esposa de mi hermano

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 **Personajes** : ItachixHinata, Sasuke

 **Summary** : UA/ Según aquel clan, ella no era libre de empezar una nueva vida y conocer al hombre de sus sueños. Ella debía casarse con el hermano de su difunto...y darle los hijos que no pudo tener el finado.

 **Advertencias** : violencia, posible OoC, muerte de personajes, ...etc, etc

 _Amar a alguien es decirle: tú no morirás jamás._

Gabriel Marcel

 **Levirato**

Estaba rendida de tanto llorar. Las lágrimas descendían por sus grandes ojos blancos, como escapando de los oscuros pensamientos que albergaba su cabeza.

La familia Hyuga siempre había sido la más rica de Konoha. Dueños de casi todos los almacenes comerciales, poseían un importantísimo feudo. Sin embargo, todas sus riquezas palidecían ante el millonario imperio Uchiha, los cuales eran los empresarios más importante de Hong Kong.

Con apenas 17 años, Hyuga Hinata, viajó a Tokio, a estudiar su carrera de literatura. Allí fue dónde se enamoró de Uchiha Sasuke, un joven de 18 años de edad, moreno y altivo.

Al cabo de unos pocos meses Sasuke e Hinata se casaron, en una gran boda, custodiada por policías y llena de gente desconocida. Los mismos familiares de Hinata se quejaron por no poder conocer a los Uchihas, los cuales no fueron a la boda. Ante esto, Hinata se disculpó como pudo. Ella misma estaba desconcertada pero el amor que sentía por Sasuke la había cegado por completo.

Hinata tenía sus propio dilema puesto que no sabía quién era realmente Sasuke ni de dónde procedía. Sabía que tenía dinero, que las mujeres se le pegaban como moscas a un pastel, que tenía las mejores calificacines en derecho penal. Fuera de todo eso, Sasuke era un misterio para su novia y en el fondo, a ella le agradaba que fuese un misterio. Le añadía un toque de romanticismo a la vida mustia y provinciana que ella siempre había llevado. Pronto la chica se daría cuenta de su error.

No hubo noche de bodas, pues Sasuke la dejó sola toda la noche. Ella consumió el tiempo al teléfono, hablando con su amiga Ino. Mientras Hinata sollozaba con el auricular en la mano, su amiga le prometió que no diría a nadie lo que Hinata le confiase. Así que la Hyuga le contó que su marido no estaba en casa, omitiendo a propósito que apenas conocía al hombre con el que se había casado.

Hinata no sabía que Ino seguía enamorada de Sasuke. Tampoco sabía que el amor de Ino hacia Sasuke se había redoblado a causa de los celos que sentía por casarse con Hinata. La Hyuga pecaba siempre de inocente.

Al día siguiente de su boda, Hinata no acudió al trabajo. Fue amenazada con despido y tuvo que aumentar sus horas laborales para contentar a su jefe, Uzumaki Naruto. Por fin, la Hyuga volvió a ver a su marido meses después.

Una noche de tormenta, llamaron a la puerta y ella bajó a abrir con rapidez, esperando con el alma en puño que fuese su marido. Ante ella apareció un hombre joven, alto, moreno, de ojos negros que cargaba con otro tipo a duras penas.

\- Hola - saludó el hombre desconocido mientras entraba en el recibidor.

Hinata quiso detenerlo pero el hombre se adelantó antes de que la Hyuga hablara.

\- Le traigo a su marido - dijo el hombre depositando su carga en el sofá y mirándola con ojos enigmáticos.

\- Ari-arigato - agradeció la Hyuga. Todavía tenía un problema serio de timidez, el cual se había agravado debido a la conducta de su esposo con ella.

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse. Era alto y atlético, y tenía un sombrío parecido con su marido. Hinata quería preguntarle.

\- Go-gomen - musitó Hinata con un hilo de voz - no sé cómo se llama usted.

\- Soy Uchiha Itachi - dijo él, parándose de espaldas. - Por favor, no le diga a Sasuke que he estado aquí.

El hombre no se volvió hacia ella sino que salió por la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Un relámpago iluminó el cuerpo que yacía en el sofá. Sasuke se movió y dejó a la vista un disparo. Su sangre se derramaba por uno de sus costados, empapando el tercipelo del sofá. Hinata ahogó un grito y se desmayó en el recibidor.

.

Espero que les haya gustado


	2. sospechas

**AntoniaCifer, uchihinata-20, Blacklady Hyuuga** gracias por comentar y a los que siguen la historia...

.

 **.**

 **Sospechas**

.

Cuando Hinata despertó, continuaba la tormenta, la lluvia arreciaba y el cuerpo seguía tumbado en el sofá. Hinata sintió que se iba a desmayar de nuevo, pero logró contenerse. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad corrió hacia el teléfono. No se oía nada a través del auricular. El trueno debía de haber cortado la línea telefónica. Desesperada, tomó el móvil de su bolso. Tampoco tenía cobertura. Por primera vez en toda su vida, soltó una maldición.

Fue a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, al baño. Allí no pudo reprimir las arcadas y vomitó. Vomitó hasta quedar vacía de todo.

Con el botiquín en el suelo, tomó el pulso a Sasuke. Se había movido un poco, pero permanecía inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados. Comprobó que respiraba con dificultad. Aplicó un vendaje alrededor de la herida. Se secó el sudor de la frente. Hasta ahí llegaban sus conocimientos de la ciencia médica. Tal vez estaba completando el trabajo del asesino de su marido. Un relámpago iluminó la escena y los cristales de las ventanas crujieron.

A Hinata le empezaron a castañear los dientes y se arrebujó al lado del cuerpo de Sasuke, dispuesta a pasar la noche al lado del cuerpo del herido. Cerró los ojos y pronto estuvo dormida. Oía la respiración de su marido, tenue, pero, la oía.

A la mañana siguiente la chica despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Su marido seguía inconsciente en el sofá. Tuvo que llamar a la ambulancia y esperar a que se lo llevaran. Ante la extrañeza de los enfermeros Hinata declinó acompañar a su marido al hospital. Al llegar al trabajo, la Hyuga recibió la reprimenda del siglo por parte de su jefe, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- ¡¿Qué cree que es esto, señorita Hinata?! - gritó Uzumaki cuando se quedaron a solas en su despacho - ¡esto no es una fiesta de sociedad! Usted no puede presentarse en el trabajo a cualquier hora!

\- Go-gome, Uzumaki-san, se lo compensaré - dijo la Hyuga, consternada ante la ira de su jefe. Sabía que Naruto le había dado una oportunidad de oro al contratarla a pesar de que apenas tenía experiencia en aquel trabajo.

\- Está bien, no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Hoy tienes horas extra.

Hinata se puso a trabajar inmediatamente. Al cabo de dos horas tuvo la idea de llamar al hospital para saber cómo se encontraba su esposo.

Naruto la sorprendió con el auricular en la mano cuando la Hyuga daba sus datos a la auxiliar con la que hablaba.

\- ¡Otra vez, Hinata! ¡¿no ha sido suficiente con llegar tarde?! ¡ ya no está usted en la universidad! ¡esto no es una guardería!

\- Go-gomen, Uzumaki-san - dijo ella rompiendo su timidez. No le gustaba compartir su vida personal con nadie pero ya no podía seguir ocultándose - mi-mi esposo está en el hospital, quizá está muy grave y he llamado sólo para saber cómo estaba.

Un silencio incómodo cruzó la habitación. Naruto volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Está bien, Hinata, lo entiendo. Mi esposa es médico y entiendo cómo te sientes. - Ahora le sonreía - Al acabar tu jornada te llevaré al hospital. Me va de camino, así también puedo ver a mi esposa.

Hinata recordó que a Sasuke no le gustaba que le presentara personas desconocidas. Era lo que hacía a Sasuke tan misterioso y distinto de los demás chicos. No era buena idea aparecer en el hospital con su jefe Naruto. Seguro que el rubio insistía en conocer al marido de Hinata, de eso estaba segura.

\- Go-gomen - se disculpó la chica, jugando con sus dedos- no hará falta, Uzumaki-san, tengo mi propio coche. Iré en él. De todas maneras, arigato.

Sabía que la mirada del rubio seguía en ella, pero siguió trabajando las siguientes horas. Cuando le tocó marcharse, salió sin despedirse casi de sus compañeras, que se miraron extrañadas.

Primero se dirigió al hospital, allí le indicaron que no tenían registro del paciente por el que preguntaba. Hinata se extrañó mucho y se dirigió a su casa, en las afueras, con un nudo oprimiéndole el pecho.

No paraba de mirar el documento que le habían dado los de la ambulancia. Allí estaba anotado el número de registro de su esposo, el hospital entonces, ¿porqué no había constancia de su presencia en tal hospital?

Llamó a otras clínicas, pero los resultados siguieron siendo negativos. Nadie sabía nada de Uchiha Sasuke. A la chica le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a casa, las luces estaban completamente encendidas.

\- Hola, Hinata - dijo una voz, desde la sala.

Sasuke estaba de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se le notaba el vendaje del costado. Tenía una semisonrrisa en su cara ladeada. Ella amagó un escalofrío mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de paño.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Hinata yendo hacia él. Se sentía angustiada, tal llena de dudas, después de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo. Después de la tremenda herida de su costado, ¿cómo se había curado tan rápido?

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle pero, primero, se acercó a su marido ofreciéndole sus labios. Él, más alto, sólo tuvo que ladear la cabeza para evitar el contacto. Hinata quiso patear el suelo con furia, las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

\- Los médicos me han dicho que necesito reposo, así que estaré _impotente_ unas semanas- dijo sonriendo con malicia - supongo que podrás esperar un poco si ya has esperado más de diecinueve años...

Sasuke pronunció las últimas palabras con ironía, entrecerrando los ojos. Hinata no tenía carácter para mandarlo a paseo, simplemente lo miró sumisa.

\- Te prepararé el lecho, ca...cariño - dijo ella, con tono que quiso ser firme.

\- ¡Ni de broma! - dijo él con firmeza - no estoy inútil.

Pasó por delante de ella como si Hinata no existiera, de hecho casi la pisa.

La Hyuga bajó la cabeza, tristemente, al ver que su esposo sólo la contemplaba con ojos fríos, desde arriba.

\- Yo-yo fui a verte al hospital - dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

El Uchiha la ignoró completamente. Se dirigió hacia una mesita y tomó algo que centelleaba.

\- ¿Porqué ha estado _él_ aquí? - gritó furioso, avanzando hacia la chica.

Hinata pestañeó confusa.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke-kun?

\- De esto - dijo el Uchiha, tomándola por el cuello y mostrándole un anillo que llevaba un extraño símbolo.

\- No-no sé qué es - dijo ella, cabizbaja. Miró el anillo, estaba segura de no haberlo visto nunca. Tenía una letra china sobre un círculo rojo.

\- Yo sé que _él_ ha estado aquí- la mirada de Sasuke se tornó endemoniada. Parecía haberse vuelto loco. Por primera vez Hinata tuvo miedo de él, no por él.

Luego de un momento, el Uchiha sonrió malignamente mientras exhibía una mueca en su cara.

\- ¿Quién me trajo la otra noche? Cuando me hirieron - preguntó el Uchiha, exasperado.

\- Na-nadie - respondió la Hyuga.

Sasuke maldijo y empezó a subir las escaleras. Hinata lo siguió sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía. Siempre había sido sumisa hacia él, así que simplemente actuó como cuando eran novios, como si no hubiese pasado nada desde entonces. Como si fuesen un matrimonio normal.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y la frenó de tal manera que ella casi cae en el rellano.

\- ¿Adonde te crees que vas, sucia traidora? - dijo echándole el aliento fétido por tabaco - ¡tú duermes en el sofá!

Evitó que la empujara, retrocediendo en los escalones.

Vio a Sasuke entrar en su habitación, la que debía ser su habitación de matrimonio, de los dos. Demasiado dolida, apartó la mirada, y oyó cerrar la puerta y cerrar con llave. Aquello era demasiado.

Con habilidad Hinata se acomodó en el tresillo, dispuesta a pasar la noche así. Desde allí veía las llamas consumiéndose en la chimenea de leña. Ese no era el matrimonio que ella había soñado, esa no era la vida que se había pintado tantas veces, durante tantas noches.

¿Sasuke no la quería? ¿la estaba protegiendo de alguien?¿porqué de repente ese chico misterioso que la había enamorado ahora se mostraba indiferente? Hinata trató de pensar en la época en que Sasuke le decía cosas amables. Buscó y rebuscó en su memoria para encontrar el momento en que el Uchiha mostró sus sentimientos, pero no encontró tal momento, y lo peor fue que no encontró tal sentimiento, simplemente no existía.

\- Ese Uchiha Itachi, ¿porqué no quiere que Sasuke sepa que estuvo aquí?

Era alguien importante en la vida de Sasuke-kun, estaba segura. Alguien tan misterioso o más que su marido. «¿Qué importa quién sea? _Jamás_ volveré a involucrarme con hombres que parezcan misteriosos, o interesantes aunque me muera de curiosidad...» Y pensando esto, se durmió entre lágrimas.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado :)


	3. fin

Los días pasaban y la actitud de Sasuke hacia ella se iba tornando de gélida a glacial. Su marido no la miraba, apenas le dirigía la palabra, y cuando lo hacía era para darle órdenes. A veces eran órdenes de lo más chocantes, pues en una ocasión le ordenó que le empujase la frente con el dedo índice. Hinata lo hizo, pensando que su temperamento mejoraría. Nada más lejos de la verdad, pues a partir de ese día el Uchiha volvió a desaparecer de casa. Sin dar aviso a su mujer y sin mediar palabra.

Hinata se desesperó por esta nueva acción de su marido, pues aún no estaba del todo curado. Las heridas podrían abrirse de nuevo y había riesgo de que se infectara y muriera.

Se moría cuando llegaba del trabajo y encontraba la casa sola. Así que empezó a recuperar su amistad con Ino. La rubia había trabajado con Uzumaki Naruto un tiempo pero había sido abruptamente despedida. ¿La razón? Ino comenzó a acostarse con el jefe Naruto y la esposa de éste, los había sorprendido, así que Naruto tuvo que ponerla de patitas en la calle ante la amenaza de divorcio que le presentaba su esposa.

Hinata conocía a Ino de sus años de universidad y siempre la había admirado por ser de las primeras en tener novio y salir a fiestas desmadradas. Cuando Hinata salía con Sasuke, Ino le dio a Hinta buenos consejos que Hinata jamás se atrevió a seguir debido a su bisoñez. Ahora la peliazul quería recordar esos consejos pero entre su ofuscada desesperación era incapaz de recordar nada. Sólo recordaba el rechazo de su marido.

\- De verdad que tu marido es idiota, Hinata, déjalo ya, no merece la pena que sufras por un hombre así - decía Ino, mientras revolvía su gintonic con una barrita de caramelo. Estaban en un hermoso café cantante y ya daban las diez de la noche. Estaba a punto de empezar una función muy especial con una bailarina muy exótica y misteriosa que ocultaba su identidad.

La inocente Hinata que sólo sabía creer a su amiga celosa, afirmaba con la cabeza. Estaba convencida de que le decía toda la verdad.

\- Tienes razón, Ino - apuraba su coca-cola con un chorrito de coñac - me merezco algo mejor.

\- Sí, te mereces algo mejor - dijo Ino, triunfante, mientras alzaba su copa y animaba a su compañera que la alzara. Chocaron las copas y rieron. A Hinata todo aquello la transportó a sus mejores años con su amiga. Mientras, Ino la miraba de reojo, con los pies en la tierra como siempre.

\- Hablando de cosas mejores...- empezó Hinata - ¿Estás trabajando en algo ahora? Porque yo tengo un contacto que...

\- No - dijo la Yamanaka moviendo la mano delante de Hinata en señal de negación - en serio, no necesito nada de eso.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

En ese momento, comenzaba la sesión especial con la bailarina exótica. Las luces se apagaron mientras el presentador anunciaba la aparición de la mujer tan misteriosa, el salón estaba abarrotado. Ino desapareció del lado de Hinata y se coló hacia los camerinos. Cuando Hinata se percató de que su amiga ya no estaba bebiendo en la barra con ella, el pequeño teatro se iluminó. En el centro una rubia espectacular movía sensualmente las caderas, completamente disfrazada de bailarina oriental. Su melena rubia ondeaba en el viento y el sonido del arpa y de los tambores dio paso a su lento contoneo.

Hinata reconoció a Ino al instante tras aquellos velos. Había tantas cosas que no sabía de su amiga, que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Definitivamente la ojiperla no se parecía en nada a Yamanaka. Hinata nunca entendió porqué Ino era su amiga, porqué quedaba con ella. Secretamente Ino tenía celos de Hinata, aunque esos celos fuesen inconscientes. En el fondo del corazón Ino tenía a Sasuke Uchiha.

Respecto al trabajo, Naruto estaba más encima de Hinata que nunca. En los descansos la iba a buscar, frecuentemente le preguntaba por su esposo, y por ella misma. Se preocupaba demasiado por una empleada y a la chica le empezó a resultar molesto. Hinata se lo hizo saber y su jefe entendió pero aún así el rubio seguía estando preocupado.

Seguro que Naruto sospechaba que se pasaba las noches llorando. Hinata sintió tristeza por que su jefe le tuviese lástima. ¡Qué pensarían sus compañeros de trabajo! Se secó los restos de lágrimas y continuó su trabajo aunque por dentro estaba agonizando.

Un día Naruto se le acercó y le tomó la mano a Hinata. El rubio escribió un número en el dorso de su mano.

\- Es mi teléfono personal - dijo el rubio con amabilidad- si te sientes mal, podemos hablar. Mi esposa es médico, ella estará encantada de hablar contigo, entre mujeres os entenderéis bien, ttebayo...

\- Ari-arigato, Naruto-kun - dijo ella con tristeza.

Volvió a casa y le extraño ver de nuevo las luces encendidas. Juraría que las había apagado cuando salió aquella mañana al trabajo.

\- ¿Eres Hinata? - dijo una voz varonil el rellano.

\- Sí-si - contestó la Hyuga volviéndose a la vez hacia el lugar donde procedía la voz.

Vio que era aquel hombre de ojos negros, alto y delgado que había traído a su marido a casa, la noche de la tormenta.

\- Así que tú eres la esposa de mi hermano - siguió diciendo el hombre, de forma monótona. Como quien repasa la lista del supermercado.

Él fue acercándose a ella poco a poco.

Hinata tembló de repente.

La hizo pasar a la sala. Cuando ella se sentó, él comenzó a hablar con los brazos cruzados.

\- Soy Uchiha Itachi, tu siguiente marido.

Hinata pestañeó ante aquella afirmación. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Acababa de afirmar que era el hermano de su marido y ahora le decía que iba a casarse con ella?¿así por las buenas? Hinata hizo ademán de levantarse y salir en busca de un teléfono.

De inmediato, el hombre la detuvo por los hombros.

\- En tu lugar, yo no llamaría a nadie, hime - dijo en voz calmada.

Ella lo miró mientras sudaba frío.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. No a alguien como ella. Si era una broma estaba resultando demasiado cruel.

\- Supongo que estás intentando engañarme. Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

\- Nada de eso - dijo el hombre con voz igualmente monótona.

Ella tembló e hizo un esfuerzo por no desmayarse. Lo que él le acababa de decir no era amable, no era correcto. ¡Por el amor de dios, tenía que ser una broma!

\- ¿Dónde está mi marido? - preguntó ella, sentada mientras se miraba las manos que ahora chorreaban de sudor.

\- Muerto. De camino a Hong Kong. Con un tiro en la garganta - afirmó el hombre. Ella pudo percibir que a pesar de su frialdad su voz tenía un matiz de quiebre.

\- ¿Hong Kong?¿porqué...?

Él se levantó de modo indiferente y fue tocando con el índice las repisa dónde se acumulaban los retratos de los Hyuga. Se detuvo y tomó en sus manos el retrato de la boda de su hermano.

\- Pequeña inocente. Los Uchiha somos un antiguo imperio de la mafia. Sasuke era el heredero del imperio. Ahora yo debo cuidar su legado. Debo cuidar lo que él dejó abandonado.

Ella apenas le oía, incrédula del todo. Sólo una palabra retumbaba en su cabeza «muerto». «Sasuke muerto...». Luego, gradualmente en su mente aparecieron las palabras: «mafia», «imperio».

\- ¿Llevarás girasoles a su tu-tumba...? - la voz de la chica se quebraba por el llanto, y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Quiso correr la cortina con la mano pero una mano masculina le tomó la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

\- No lo hagas. Pueden vernos y debes acompañarme. Te casarás conmigo en cuanto haya oportunidad.

La voz que le hablaba estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes, no a recibirlas. Hinata percibió un matiz más seco que la voz del propio Sasuke. ¿Así que en verdad, aquel hombre era su hermano mayor?

Se contuvo de pegarle y salir huyendo, puesto que la atraparía en cuestión de segundos. Hinata optó por la solución menos recomendable, poniéndose a discutir con aquel hombre extraño.

\- ¿Y si no quiero...? ¡Yo no le conozco a usted! ¡Dice que es Uchiha Itachi y que mi esposo está muerto! ¿cómo se que todo eso no es más que una burda mentira? - Estalló en sollozos. Itachi seguía manteniéndola agarrada fuertemente por la muñeca sin un gesto en el rostro.

\- Si no vienes conmigo ahora, te matarán. Igual que mataron a tu marido. Y no puedo permitir que lo deshonren, ya muerto, a través de ti. - Apretó el agarre - Cuando muere el esposo, el hermano del esposo hace suya a la viuda, así es nuestra ley. Debemos cuidar del legado de nuestro hermano. Por encima del nuestro.

\- ¿Me hablas de sangre y tú- tú dejaste a tu hermano herido mueriéndose aquí y no te has preocupado más por él?

\- Tenía una pelea - contestó con él monótonamente sin soltarla - Tampoco puedo abandonar una pelea cuando quiero. - Luego apretó los dientes mientras hablaba - no tengo jefes que me presten su hombro para llorar.

Hinata lo miró límpidamente, ¿lo decía por el número escrito en su mano derecha?

\- ¡Lávatelo! - dijo el Uchiha, señalando la mano de Hinata, la cual apretaba hasta volverla blanca - De ahora en adelante me tienes a mí.

\- ¡No! - dijo ella retrocediendo. Estaba dispuesta a tirarse por la ventana si con ello lograba escapar. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en dirección a la ventana.

Itachi debió de ver su rápido gesto pues la sujetó de la cintura antes de que ella se moviera un centímetro.

\- No quiero que me des problemas. - Dijo el Uchiha- Esto lo hago por mi hermano. No haría esto por nadie.

\- ¡Entonces déjame! ¡No me quieres! ¡no me conoces! ¡déjame! - gritó impotente la chica - ¡No tengo nada que ver con tu clan! ¡ni con la mafia! ¡no quiero estar relacionada con vosotros! ¡no soy una de vosotros!

\- Claro que sí. Tu vida no es tuya, la ligaste a Sasuke y por lo tanto a la mía. - Dijo él con frialdad - No tienes elección, yo tampoco la tengo.

La rabia y la impotencia hicieron mella en Hinata. No supo qué responder. ¿Podía quejarse?¿tenía derecho a quejarse? Apenas conocía al hombre con el que se había casado. Ahora las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

Itachi la fue arrastrando lentamente hasta la puerta. Allí la desmayó, para cargarla en brazos de forma más fácil. La envolvió en una capa y se puso a andar calle abajo. Pronto fueron engullidos por la oscuridad.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, un disparo hizo que los perros comenzasen a aullar y una sirena de policía fue calle abajo.

.

Bueno...pues aquí les queda la historia, la verdad no sé si continuaré con ella (más bien creo que no jajaj...) sayonara.


	4. Realidad

**Summary**

Itachi penetró en la oscura habitación del hotel con la mujer en brazos. Era más pesada de lo que hubiera imaginado al principio pero nada que él no pudiese cargar con holgura. Con dificultad, pulsó el interruptor de la luz. La iluminación era mortecina, propia de un lugar de encuentros esporádicos, pero para él aquello era mejor de lo acostumbrado. Una rápida ojeada le ayudó a comprobar que había dos camas pequeñas. Dejó a la chica en una de ellas mientras se palpaba el bolsillo dónde estaban las llaves. Las pondría a buen recaudo antes de que la mujer despertase. Abrió la ventana del todo y se sentó con un pie fuera. Las vistas eran hacia el barrio más ruinoso de la ciudad. Oyó risas de la gente bebiendo, comiendo, chicos alardeando, podía ver a las familias en sus respectivas intimidades. Sacó uno de sus Cutters Choice y lo encendió con un fósforo. Aspiró el aire de afuera, mientras veía a una mujer haciéndole un estriptease en la ventana de enfrente. Muy tentador, pensó. Aunque el deseo se disparase siempre duraba pocos minutos. El resultado seguía siendo cero.

Luego miró a la chica que estaba acostada en la cama. El aliento tímido que tardaba en encontrar el paso hacia la salida. Aún no despertaba. "No parece ser una mujer de mucho mundo...¿en qué estaría pensando mi ototo?"

* * *

 **Realidad**

* * *

.

.

.

Habían dejado la calle dónde vivía Hinata, y en ese momento oyeron las sirenas de la policía. Itachi llamó a un taxi y le indicó una dirección. Gracias a una suculenta propina el taxista no hizo comentarios acerca del bulto que cargaba el moreno. En aquella ciudad a veces uno se jugaba el pellejo si hacía preguntas u observaciones de más.

Hinata no volvió a su casa de Tokio. Itachi la llevó a un hostal de su confianza. Allí se pudo registrar sin problemas, puesto que Hinata seguía inconsciente y el Uchiha parecía tener impaciencia por ir a la habitación. Posiblemente porque temía que apareciera algún curioso que se percatase de su presencia.

La habitación que debían compartir resultó ser espaciosa, y acogedora, con una pequeña nevera y un televisor. Las vistas de las ventanas daban a los arrabales de Tokio. Cuando entraron a ella eran las 12 de la noche.

Itachi pasó el quicio con la chica en brazos y la posó con cuidado sobre una de las camas. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y pasó a la habitación. Al cabo de un rato se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Salió a los cinco minutos, con la toalla enrollada en la cintura, en pantalones pero sin camisa y aún con las gotas de agua sobre el cabello y los hombros. Se inclinó sobre Hinata y comprobó su respiración.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, sin mover la cabeza.

\- ¿Dón-donde estoy? - preguntó Hinata, sintiendo que le faltaba saliva para mezclarla con las palabras.

\- Estás conmigo - dijo Itachi, muy cerca de su cara.

Ella dio un respingo y se apartó de él. Al ver esto, él se irguió y volvió a mirarla con frialdad desde su altura. Todo dió vueltas en la cabeza de Hinata, sentía un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior. De repente, recordó el golpe a traición del Uchiha. Se llevó la mano a la zona occipital de la cabeza.

\- Eso dolió, necesito un ibuprofeno - dijo la chica, sin saber muy bien si erguirse o no

\- ¿Qué es un «ibuprofeno»? - dijo el hombre, pestañeando con extrañeza.

¿Acaso venía de una dimensión temporal regresiva? Hinata bufó, realmente el dolor se estaba agudizando y se extendía a su parte frontal. Se tocó la cara instintivamente.

En dos pasos, Itachi se plantó a su espalda, y le rasgó la camiseta por detrás. Hinata quiso protestar, pero él actuó demasiado rápido sin dar tiempo a protestas.

\- ¡Oiga...! - avisó Hinata, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación tan embarazosa.

\- No te voy a hacer nada - empezó el Uchiha en voz indiferente - si es que tienes miedo de eso.

Empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros. «Eso no servirá de nada» pensó Hinata, poniéndose aún más tensa.

\- Hinata, relájate - dijo él con voz robótica.

Ella notó las manos expertas y se relajó con la piel de él. En un momento estaba prácticamente en el séptimo cielo. Cuando él terminó, ella se sintió un poco desasosegada.

Hinata movió los hombros y parpadeó extrañada, el dolor se había ido. Él no la miraba, pero extrañamente ella tuvo la sensación de que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

\- No te voy a hacer nada - dijo el moreno, que parecía ignorarla por completo.

Ella tardó en contestar, demasiado confusa por todo lo que había pasado. De repente lo recordó todo, él era Uchiha Itachi, el que decía que era hermano de su marido. Se volvió hacia aquel hombre, irritada.

\- ¡No le creo! ¡quiero salir de aquí! ¡¿dónde está mi marido?! ¿dónde estoy? - Las preguntas acudían a su mente con intensidad inusitada.

Probó poniendo un pie en el suelo, y descubrió que sus piernas no le fallaban. Bien, estupendo, pensó para sí misma. Acto seguido corrió hacia la puerta. Itachi la interceptó a medio camino, sin hacer fuerza aparente.

\- No, Hinata, ya te expliqué lo que pasa - dijo en tono que parecía casi paternal. Hinata se irritó aún más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a ella, cuando ni siquiera la conocía?

\- ¡No me explicó nada! - gritó ella - ¡suélteme! - se revolvió al notar que tiraba de ella hacia la cama.

\- Siéntese, por favor, le haré entender...- dijo él, volviendo a su habitual indiferencia.

\- A ver...- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, mientras lo miraba con ceño. No le quedaba más remedio que oír lo que el hombre tuviese que decirle ya que la había tomado prisionera. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a doblar nerviosamente los pliegues de la sábana mientras esperaba las palabras del Uchiha.

Itachi se puso a rebuscar en su cartera, sacando varios papeles acartonados. Escondió uno de ellos pero le tendió los otros dos.

\- ¿Lo ve? - lo que el moreno le mostraba era un pasaporte - aquí dice que soy Uchiha Itachi, hermano de Sasuke y en este otro - le pasó el otro papel que resultó ser una linda foto familiar - soy yo hace tres años con mi hermano y mis padres.

Hinata tomó ambas papeles en sus manos, comparándolos. Si era cierto que Sasuke tenía un hermano había muchas cosas que su marido le había ocultado.

Ahora se percataba de que había estado casada con un mentiroso profesional, quizá ni siquiera era estudiante de derecho.

\- ¿Po-porqué Sasuke no me dijo nada de usted ni de estas personas...? - preguntó la chica, pasando su mirada a los ojos del hombre, que seguía de pie.

Itachi se encogió de hombros. - Sasuke te ha estado protegiendo. Él no quería que estuvieses relacionada con gente de la mafia. Supongo que quería una vida mejor para ti.

Hinata repasó en su mente los últimos acontecimientos vividos con su esposo. La soledad en su noche de bodas, las ausencias indefinidas de Sasuke y su comportamiento irascible e indiferente hacia ella.

\- ¡Mientes! - gritó Hinata. Itachi sólo la miró impasible.

\- Estás mintiéndome...- repitió la chica al notar que el Uchiha no reaccionaba.

Itachi se quedó callado por unos minutos.

\- ¡Quédate con la foto, si la quieres...- dijo Itachi con voz cansada- será mejor que duermas. Dentro de cinco horas tenemos un vuelo a Hong Kong.

Diciendo esto el hombre se volvió al baño para ponerse su ropa de dormir. Ella se guardó la foto entre sus ropas.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al procesar las últimas palabras de Itachi.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡yo tengo mi vida aquí! ¡no puedo irme así como así! ¡no puedo dejarlo todo! ¡mi trabajo! ¡mis amigos! - iba a añadir que no iba a dejarlo todo por ir con la mafia pero omitió esta frase.

La voz de Itachi sonó más cansada todavía al otro lado de la puerta. A Hinata le pareció oír que maldecía en chino, pero no estaba segura. El moreno salió del baño y se limitó a mirarla a través de sus espesas pestañas negras con gesto anodino.

\- Vas a venir - dijo él, sin una sola expresión en el rostro - el funeral por tu esposo será en Hong Kong. Y quieres estar presente.

\- Por supuesto que quiero estar presente - dijo ella envalentonada por tal réplica de él- pero no voy a casarme contigo.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que yo he decidido casarme contigo? - dijo él con gesto sombrío.

\- No - vaciló Hinata - claro, respeto vuestras tradiciones o lo que sean. Pero yo también tengo mis tradiciones y costumbres y no quiero cambiarlas.

Se sintió satisfecha con su pequeño discurso y decidió que era hora de meterse en el baño para ponerse su pijama. Ese sería un buen colofón a su contrarréplica.

Mientras abría la puerta del baño una mano sujetó su hombro. ¿Ahora qué? La mirada de Itachi permanecía clavada en ella de forma inerte.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, con cierta sorna. Como Sasuke, también era imposible de descifrar.

Él permaneció en silencio y se acercó a su cara. Hinata enrojeció al pensar lo que eso significaba. Itachi tomó una pelusa que ella tenía en su ojo, y la tiró a un lado. Después se alejó. Aquella acción dejó a Hinata paralizada por la sorpresa.

\- ¿No ibas al baño...? - le preguntó indiferente el moreno.

Hinata entró rápido al baño y cerró la puerta. Empezaba a tener escalofríos. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pensó en la mejor manera de salir de aquel embrollo. En Hong Kong tenía que haber asociaciones o alguna persona que la guiase, gente que estuviese en contra de aquella locura (ella lo percibía así) de casar obligatoriamente a las viudas con los cuñados. Suspiró al ver cuidadosamente doblado un pijama de franela color marfil con unos bordados en forma de abanico. Al lado de la indumentaria, había un anillo con un círculo blanco y en el centro el símbolo 人形 grabado en oro. Hinata desdobló con cuidado el pijama. Se puso aquella ropa y se miró al espejo, se extrañó porque era exactamente de su talla. Dejó el anillo encima del lavabo, junto a un solitario cepillo del pelo, y salió del lugar.

Soltó un suspiro para darse ánimos. Los necesitaría para enfrentarse a aquel hombre taciturno e inexpresivo.

Pasó por delante de la cama de Itachi. Ahora él estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Pensó en acercarse un poco a curiosear, de todos modos, aquella noche iban a dormir en la misma habitación. El Uchiha tenía la llave, y cualquier malentendido podía entenderse como un intento de Hinata por escaparse.

Hinata se acercó de puntillas a aquel rostro dormido. El cabello largo negro, no muy espeso formaba suaves ondas sobre la almohada. Un hombro musculoso mantenía abrazada la almohada. Podía ver en su mano derecha brillar el anillo con el círculo rojo y el símbolo en azabache. El rostro del hombre, aunque parecido al de Sasuke era más varonil, con unas profundas ojeras, pero aún así tenía un magnetismo del que era difícil de escapar. El resto del cuerpo, no estaba a la vista, pero Hinata había podido intuir que era fibroso, y atlético. Un hermoso ejemplar de aquel género masculino que a Hinata sólo le había traído disgustos.

Y este ejemplar en concreto quería hacerla su mujer.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, sus pensamientos no la llevaban a buen puerto. «Él no quiere hacerme su mujer, él está obligado a casarse con la viuda de su hermano...».

.

.

«De todos modos, esto tiene que tener una salida alternativa...»

.

.

.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado la continuación...

Gracias AntoniaCifer , Blacklady Hyuuga, uchihinata-20 y todos los demás muchas gracias por seguir la historia y estar ahí.

Gracias.


	5. capítulo 5

**Summary**

Se despertaron temprano y desayunaron rápido. Hinata no hablaba ni miraba al Uchiha. «Mejor así» se decía el Uchiha «será menos doloroso para ella». Por la noche le había requisado el móvil y otras pertenencias. Fue fácil adivinar la clave y se sorprendió ver 100 llamadas perdidas de una tal Ino Yamanaka, pero no tanto ver dos llamadas perdidas de un Uzumaki Naruto. «Su jefe» pensó Itachi.

«La buscarán...» comenzó a pensar el moreno mientras volvía a su cama para aprovechar el tiempo de descanso. Los párpados comenzaban a pesarle mientras no apartaba la vista de la figura acostada en la otra cama. «No escaparás...»

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

El aeropuerto de Tokio era un hervidero a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Hinata llevaba gafas de sol, pañuelo oscuro en la cabeza, falda de cuero en tubo y el jersey negro de cuello alto más tupido que pudo encontrar, los tacones bajos, de punta redonda. Se sentía extraña, porque normalmente prefería los tacones de 15 centímetros y puntiagudos. Suspiró mirando a su lado al Uchiha, quien iba impecablemente vestido con unos pitillos negros, unas mocasines, y una americana negra, debajo se le veía la camisa fucsia con algunos botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista un colgante con tres aretes. También llevaba gafas de sol.

Si pretendían pasar desapercibidos vestidos como estrellas de cine entre tanta gente corriente, estaban muy equivocados.

De haber ido solo, Itachi ni siquiera habría sido visto. Chasqueó la lengua. Su acompañante se quedaba rezagada cada tres minutos.

\- Vamos Hinata - porfiaba el moreno.

\- No sé, - decía ella con recelo en la voz, pues recordaba la «caballerosidad» del hombre - aún no sé si fiarme de tí - decía mirándolo a la cara, a través de las lentes oscuras. Sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas.

\- Yo no me fio en absoluto de tí - respondió él, con ojos entrecerrados- no veo el problema.

Hinata alzó los ojos hacia el semblante impasible del Uchiha. No lo entendía, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos ganas tenía de entenderlo.

Itachi sacó su pañuelo y le limpió los mocos para evitar que ella se sacase las gafas.

\- No intentes escapar y todo irá bien - habló el moreno con calma. Hinata se sintió débil y cobarde, él ni siquiera se creía que fuese a huir.

\- Arigato - musitó la chica, sin ánimo de seguir ninguna conversación.

Luego recordó a sus padres, y a Ino. Tendría que llamarlos para el funeral. Inmediatamente dudó de qué hacer, pero al final, caminó con rapidez los tres pasos que la separaban del Uchiha que iba delante.

\- Onegai, tengo que llamar a mis padres para decirles donde estoy.

\- Ya lo saben, Hinata. Los llamé hace una hora.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Como le gustaría tener su móvil para ver las llamadas perdidas y saber qué estaba ocurriendo! Había intentado encender el televisor del hostal por la mañana para ver las noticias, pero aquel diablo Uchiha lo había «apagado» con ayuda de unas tijeras.

Con manos rápidas sacó el teléfono de Itachi del bolsillo de su americana.

\- ¿Qué haces, Hinata? Perderemos el vuelo - dijo Itachi, yendo hacia ella. Le sacó el teléfono de las manos, antes de que ella viese la mano acercarse.

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó ella al ver que el teléfono quedaba el poder del hombre.

Él le habló meneando el dedo índice ante su cara.

\- No compliques más esto. - Le dijo Itachi.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, eh? ¿acaso una banda tiene intervenida mi línea o qué? - preguntó Hinata exasperada.

Itachi la miró un poco sorprendido. Al final suspiró con resignación.

\- No creo que sepas mucho de esto, pequeña.

Hinata estaba furiosa.

\- Sumimasen tengo que ir al baño - recordó ella haciendo un mohín.

\- Bien - respondió él contrito, siguiéndola.

\- Sola, onegai - dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza. Él asintió.

Itachi se apoyó en el mostrador de factura, mirando el gran cuadro de los vuelos. Acababan de mandar embarcar al pasaje de Hong Kong por la puerta 1.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua. ¿Cuanto puede tardar una mujer en arreglarse para tomar un avión? Él viajaba continuamente y nunca estaba en el aeropuerto más de 10 minutos.

Tardaba demasiado. Decidió ir al baño femenino. Llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Hinata?¿estás ahí? ¡voy a entrar!

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño se encontró con dos tipos, uno rapado y otro de melena. La azulada estaba acorralada debajo de uno de los lavabos, tenía los ojos horrorizados y temblaba.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Itachi.

El rapado se adelantó hacia el Uchiha y le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. El moreno sólo le dio una patada en la ingle, ganándole por altura. El otro, más cobarde, sacó una navaja. Hinata al ver la hoja, dio un chillido que a la vez salvó la vida de Itachi. El Uchiha se agachó, de modo que el de la navaja cayó sobre el rapado.

Itachi fue adonde la chica y le colocó sus propias gafas de sol. Las de Hinata se habían hecho añicos al chocar contra el suelo.

\- ¡Vámonos Hinata! ¡ya sale nuestro vuelo! - dijo llevándosela tomada del brazo.

\- Pero, ¿qui-quienes son estos...? - decia la chica mirando horrorizada a los dos hombres tendidos. No estaba en absoluto acostumbrada a tales escenas sanguinarias. Itachi lo pudo ver por su expresión horrorizada.

\- ¿Quienes eran esos hombres? - preguntó la curiosa ojoperla hacia el Uchiha. Éste estaba demasiado ocupado en tomar los pasajes de embarque y buscar la puerta.

Casi corrían por el aeropuerto.

Cuando ya estuvieron instalados en sus respectivos asientos, la chica seguía mirándolo con ojos interrogantes. Itachi sólo la ignoró y ella se sacó los lentes de los ojos y se los puso en las piernas de él.

\- Arigato, ya no los necesito - dijo ella, mientras le daba la espalda.

Él tomó los lentes y los colocó encima de la cabeza de ella.

\- Te los di, - dijo él - si no los quieres, deshazte de ellos.

\- Descuida se los daré a aquel niño de atrás - contestó ella en la misma posición.

Itachi tomó los lentes y los tiró hacia el pasillo. Se rompieron al instante.

\- ¿Porqué has hecho eso? - dijo ella protestando - Me gustaban esas gafas.

\- No eran mías, y tú no las querías. Mejor tirarlas - soltó él con indiferencia.

\- Alguna persona podría necesitarlas.

\- ¿Alguna? - dijo él con cierto sonrís malicioso, aún siendo indiferente - ¿quién? ¿lo conozco?

Hinata se sintió atrapada. Sabía que ya no estaban hablando de los lentes.

\- ¡No mezcles las cosas! - dijo ella.

\- Lo que no sirve, debe ser retirado, ¿no crees? ¿de qué sirve la basura?

Sólo ensucia. Entonces, mi solución fue la correcta.

Ella se cruzó de brazos molesta. Él amagó una sonrisa, mirando a través de la ventanilla. A 7 kilómetros de distancia a las hormigas les parecemos hormigas.

.

.

Hola, ¿cómo están? gracias a todos por dejarme tantos ánimos para continuar la historia...me gustaría saber qué les parece

Nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, feliz navidad y comienzo de año.

Doy las gracias a AntoniaCifer, Luna Negra, anna, Hina Uchiha Granfoy , alquiem, Guest, Chise, Rizel Iwaki ...Espero que les guste la continuación.

* * *

Cuídate de los que solo ven desorden en el ruido y paz en el silencio.

Otto von Bismarck

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **Summary**

El viaje entre Tokio y Hong Kong duró unas cinco horas. Itachi arrastró por todo el aeropuerto a una soñolienta Hinata cuyo rímel pegaba sus párpados de forma molesta. Para colmo tenía una carrera en la media y la falda tubo se le había pegado al culo de forma que era observada de forma malvada por los viajeros. "¿En dónde estoy?" se decía Hinata, mirando para buscar un punto de apoyo y despegar sus párpados. Su cicerone no le dio más tiempo, limitándose a humillarla mientras la sujetaba por el brazo. "Es el Infierno" pensó la chica, atusándose el azulado pelo mientras él la introducía sin mucha ceremonia ni explicaciones, en una limusina color negro con un destello plateado en una de las puertas.

* * *

Un destello cobrizo en los ojos de Itachi le hizo volver la cabeza con pesadumbre. No quería más batallas con él, siempre terminaba cansada y él, sin embargo parecía de hierro.

La limusina se desplaza a una gran velocidad. Hinata sólo había visto limusinas en las películas, pero aquellos eran coches enormes, casi sofocantes. Aquella limusina era más diminuta, y la cabeza casi tocaba el techo de modo que estaba obligada a ir recostada. Itachi iba a su lado fumando mientras miraba a través de los cristales.

\- ¿Puedes abrir la ventana, por favor? Me molesta el humo...- dijo Hinata, sin mirarlo mientras rasgaba un poco más su media. Su objetivo era presentarse ante los estirados familiares de su difunto con una sensual pierna al aire. Si se ganaba un abucheo o un cuchicheo malicioso, se anotaría un punto en la porra con Ino a la vuelta.

Itachi siguió fumando como si no la hubiese oído. Hinata abrió la suya y entró un poco del fragor que se oía en la calle. Itachi la cerró violentamente.

\- No te he dicho que abras la ventana – sentenció él, autoritario.

\- Tampoco me has dicho que no la abriese – terció la joven, con idéntico tono.

Itachi la miró con gesto serio. - ¿Vas a ser siempre así? Deja de comportarte como una palurda, ya no estás en Tokio, joder. - Y siguió con una retahíla de palabras en chino, desconocidas para Hinata pero que no sonaban muy halagüeñas dado el tono que empleaba.

Hinata reprimió un insulto en zulú. Aunque conocía insultos en arameo mucho más horribles, se los reservaba para un asalto más serio con su cuñado. Sentía ganas de escupirle a la cara. ¿Quién se creía que era? Aunque su físico fuese divino no era nada más que un farsante, un pobre hombre estúpido que secuestra a una chica joven y vulnerable. Se apartó de él inmediatamente y por la cara de ella, él debió notar el desagrado del cual era blanco. Itachi intentó ablandarse, incluso su gesto.

\- Ábrela – la retó.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a no dar el brazo a torcer. Itachi resopló pasando su brazo delante de la cara de ella y pulsó el botón. Ella no pudo dejar de mirar los músculos que se le marcaban con cada movimiento. La ventana se abrió silenciosa. Hinata reprimió un sentimiento de ahogo, mientras atisbaba a través del cristal el trajín de la ciudad.

Estaban en un semáforo, y desde allí podía ver a una chica que vendía verduras en un puesto. La chica tenía el cabello marrón corto y parecía muy simpática. De repente sus ojos se posaron en la limusina como si pudiera ver a Hinata. La ojiperla sintió un escalofrío inesperado. "Ella es una persona como yo" pensó Hinata de repente "la diferencia es que ella está haciendo su vida, y yo aunque estoy en esta limusina, soy un objeto, que otros mueven a su antojo". Hinata miró más insistente a la chica, ¿podría verla a ella? Imposible. Estaba en un ángulo desde el cual era imposible para Hinata ser vista. De repente, la castaña como si notara la mirada de la ojiperla apartó sus ojos. Hinata se sintió triunfante, hasta que percibió que por la esquina de la acera se acercaba un cliente, que llamaba a la mujer. Sintiéndose frustrada por la infundada esperanza, la ojiperla inspiró fuertemente. Era el aire de Hong kong, fuerte, cálido y...

\- Si yo fuera tú, no respiraría muy hondo ese aire...- dijo Itachi algo divertido, con el cigarro en la boca -...estamos en máxima alerta por contaminación. Casi es un milagro que hayamos podido tomar la limusina.

Hinata cerró de golpe la ventana. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese hombre!

Con un quejido seco, la vieja limusina se detuvo ante una enorme casa. Hinata no se sorprendió. Todo el viaje había fantaseado con objetos de lujo, casas enormes, servicio de habitaciones. Sin duda formaban parte del universo de Itachi Uchiha. Ella lo había adivinado al verlo moverse cómodamente sobre sus zapatos italianos mientras contraía los músculos del cuello y tensaba la manga de su americana tan moderna que ni siquiera estaba en las tiendas de última moda. Aún.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Hinata fue aquella mansión victoriana en medio de una ladera. El detalle chino del cobertizo la hizo recordar de que no estaban en Inglaterra sino en Hong Kong.

\- Perteneció a un escritor londinense...- explicó el hombre mientras la guiaba a la entrada.- Seguro que lo conoces...

\- ¿Un best seller? - preguntó Hinata aún boquiabierta.

\- Exacto...- asintió el Uchiha- la crisis afectó a mucha gente y su editorial me adelantó...- en ese momento el hombre interrumpió su conversación. Dos camareras habían abierto el portón y salían a tomar el equipaje, mientras un mayordomo daba la bienvenida al Uchiha. Hinata, detrás de él, se sintió de nuevo invisible.-

\- ...Hee Sook, le presento a mi cuñada, Hyuga Hinata.

El hombre delgado hizo una reverencia ante Hinata y luego se dirigió a las escaleras.

Hinata habló a media voz: - ¿Es chino? – dijo la chica.

De inmediato el anciano mayordomo giró la cabeza hacia Hinata, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus ojos ardían. Siguió subiendo las escaleras con dificultad mientras resoplaba y movía de un lado a otro la cabeza.

Itachi lanzó un bufido.

\- Hee Sook es coreano.

\- Un error lo comete cualquiera - dijo Hinata.

\- Te aconsejo que entre estas paredes no confundas la nacionalidad de la gente. Puedes confundir sus nombres pero jamás confundas su nacionalidad. Recuerda de dónde viene cada uno y tendrás muchos amigos que estén a tu servicio.

Hinata se mordió la lengua. Sentía deseos de preguntar porqué un hombre como Uchiha Itachi se comportaba tan misteriosamente.

La guió hasta un salón amplio, que en aquella casa tan grande parecía privado. Cerró la puerta corredera tras él lentamente.

\- Recuerda de dónde vienen, no importa que recuerdes o no sus nombres...- Itachi se fue acercando a la chica, mientras permanecía de pie los dos. Hinata comenzó a temblar. Itachi la tomó de la cintura e inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella. Hinata frunció los labios instintivamnte como si fuera a recibir un beso. En ese momento Itachi la soltó con violencia. Hinata no perdió el equilibrio, apoyó las manos en un sillón con orejas.

\- Tampoco importa que recuerdes lo que acabo de hacer...- dijo el Uchiha, procurando que no se le viese la cara.

En ese instante la puerta corredera se abrió de par en par.

\- Hijo, pensé que no llegarías nunca...

\- Madre, tú siempre llegas demasiado temprano...

Hinata se giró en redondo hacia la persona que había entrado. Y lo que vio la hizo sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


End file.
